Ruby adopts a Cell Jr
by wlfmanjack
Summary: After a confrontation with TFS Cell, the bio android spares Team RWBY's lives and even allows them to keep one of his Cell Jrs who grew fond of Ruby Rose. Now little Gibfer lives in Remnant causing all sorts of shenanigans. Featuring the OC Bleu Greann, from the Greannrose story
1. Chapter 1

On a humid afternoon, we find the fiendish bio android, Cell waiting patiently in his arena. While the constant harassment of unworthy opponents, challenging him prior to the tournament's opening day, he couldn't deny, these interruptions provided him some entertainment. However waiting the last remaining three days became quite bothersome as he feared no one would even attempt an altercation today, that is until four particular women stepped in.

"Alright girls," an anonymous squeaky voice announced. The Bio android turned to the source and found four teenage women, as what appeared to be their leader taking center, "Cell here is a threat to this planet and as huntresses it's our duty to stop him."

"Awwww, now where'd you four little cuties come from?" Cell taunted.

Yang gestured to the far corner of the wasteland, "We came out of that portal."

"Portal," Cell echoed, "How did I miss that?"

Weiss interjected, "Yes, the portal in question is known as a plotainious wormhole or more commonly referred to as a plot hole. One that can be used to traverse a multitude of different universes at will, allowing us to come to your world to stop you."

The bug smirked, "So that's where these assholes keep coming from."

"Enough talk," The leader chanted while unsheathing her weapon, and with a twirl, she then had the barrel of Crescent Rose pointed at her target. "Let's do this."

"OOOOOOO, a scythe how scary. Look buttercup, you know those things are very impractical in battle right?"

Little red responded with unloading an entire clip, however this would prove to be a fruitless effort as the bullets didn't even leave a mark. The villainous man laughed, "Oh ho and its also a gun. Yeah guns are pretty pointless in this anime, B-T-Dubs."

Ruby muttered, "This is insane, how strong is this guy?"

Her sister then cracked her knuckles, "Leave it to me Rubles." The blonde shotgun blasted herself into the air and on the peak of her height, blasted herself forward to throw a powerful propelled punch. Cell, continually looking unamused allowed the attack to connect, only for it to not make the slightest difference whatsoever, as the bug monster didn't even move an inch. After removing her fist from the android's forehead, she backed away from the left side, wanting to at least get a better angle for a follow up attack, but still petrified by this man's indestructibility.

The busty brawler continued to hold her stance as the villain stifled a giggled, "Is that really the hardest you can punch? I gotta say, killing you four hardly seems worth the effort, but then again, this is a slow day, so how bout I mix it up a bit."

The bio android took a stance as his stinger opened up. With a little bit of charge, a mushy blue pile of goop shot out as the four ladies watched in horror. Cell stepped to the side as to give the huntresses a better view of their demise, while the goop began to harden and take shape. The end result was a small blue child like version of Cell, standing tall and laughing maniacally.

"Ladies, I'd like you all to meet your new opponent. Or as I like to call him Cell Jr." The father then gestured at the grouping of three women, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby as he cheered, "Why don't say hi to your new playmates."

The blue creature casually flew towards his soon to be victims, taking joy of all the horrible things he would do to them. Immediately, Blake and Weiss jumped back with their weapons at the ready as Ruby stood there enamored by this little critter. "RUBY! GET BACK!" The heiress yelled.

"That thing's gonna kill you," her Faunus teammate added.

However, the young girl couldn't bring herself to move as the mini Cell flew closer and closer. The fiendish child was seconds away from ripping this girl's head clean off, but then...Something peculiar happen. This girl's reaction wasn't one of fear, as a matter of fact, the little girl...Smiled at him with wide eyes. This expression confused the little monster, why would she not look at him in horror?

Of course, as the father grinned at the sight of these girls' impending doom, his attention quickly shifted as the brawler chuckled, "Did you really just give birth?"

"...Yeeees?" The bio android grunted.

"Ha, guess that makes you a mommy."

"I am a genderless combination of cells from a multitude of different species. I am no mommy."

The blonde girl continued to stifle a laugh, "Whatever you say...Mommy."

"I reproduce asexually you Rube."

" _MOOOOMYYYYYY!"_

"Oh for fucks sake," The father growled then ordered his child, "Junior, the bimbo dies fir-"

He stopped his sentence mid command, as the sight he just witness was quite bizarre. Everyone laid witness as Ruby grabbed hold of the small monster and brought it in for a hug as she cooed, "AWWWWW, you are just so CUUUUUTE!"

The Cell Jr gave off confused mumbles as he was unfamiliar with affection. Ruby set the child down and reached into her back pocket soothing, "You wanna treat little guy?"

The young girl pulled out a cookie and handed it to the little blue kid. The small creature held it in his hands, unsure what to do with it. He gave off a few more incomprehensible mumbles as Ruby explained, "Oh that's right, you were just born. Here let me show you."

She broke off a small piece of the treat and placed it in her mouth. With a small amount of chewing a soft moan, the girl assured, "See, its good."

The little monster followed suit, breaking off a small piece, he continually stared at it for a good few seconds before placing it in his mouth. The sugary taste was astonishing, the creature couldn't comprehend the amount of joy this cookie brought him. Almost immediately, the child began chomping into the pastry until there was only one piece left. Enticed to finish off this tiny morsel, he stopped, looked back up at the kind girl, then handed it back to her with smile.

"AWWWW, thanks little guy. You're so sweet."

Cell looked upon this display, increasingly irritated, then sighed "Well, if you want something done right."

The green bug raised his hand, preparing to blast away his traitorous son and the young girl. While Ruby and the Cell Jr were completely oblivious as to what was happening, the other three huntresses gazed in terror until... "Hmmm, You know what," Cell moaned, "I don't feel like killing you all."

"R-really?" Blake stuttered.

"Yeah there's just no sport in killing opponents so ungodly weak compared to me. I mean its not like any of you did any actual damage to me. So I'll make you ladies a deal, get out of my universe while you still can, so I can wait for the real fighters."

Weiss took a sigh of relief, "Well girls, it's pretty clear we don't stand a chance against him, come on Ruby."

The young girl moaned, "Aww, okay." Ruby then looked at the little monster with a small amount of tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry but...We, have to go."

The Cell Jr moaned as well and spoke gibberish in a lower tone.

"I know, I'm sorry I-"

"AHHG, I can't take this shit anymore," The bio android growled, "Look if it will get you out of my universe faster, you can take that little bastard with you."

Ruby's heart had been lifted as she cheered, " _REALLY?"_ She then lifted the little bug kid and sang out, "YAAAY, you're coming with us."

The leader then cradled her new child like a baby and rejoined her quite frankly disturbed team. "He...Is?" The heiress cried

"YEP!" Ruby asserted, as the four came closer and closer to the plot hole, "Now what should I call you? Hmmmm...OH! I know, how about Gibfer?"

"Gibfer...Rose?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, its perfect. What do you say little guy," The leader cheered while holding her son up, "Do you like that name?"

The little monster gave off cheerful gibberish in response.

"I think he likes it girls."

"RUBY!" Weiss growled, "That little gremlin is dangerous...We can't take it back with us."

"Awww, why not."

"Because, what if he kills us and everyone in Remnant?"

"Well...Then I'll just have to raise him right." Little red argued.

"Ruby, I'm telling you. Absolutely no good, can come from bringing that thing home with us."

* * *

 **Literally two hours of Gibfer living in Remnant**

The dark ominous wasteland containing Salem's mansion was now in shambles as massive craters littered the area. Salem's fortress itself was reduced to rubble as the wicked witch crawled out of the debris. With her hair undone, her clothes torn, and while greatly injured, the witch looked up, to find the tiny monster descend, with a menacing grin, giggling his entire way down.

Gibfer held his hand out, ready to blast the vile woman out of existence, and in Salem's final breaths, she cursed, "I'll see you in hell-"

And just as she finished her sentence, little Gibfer destroyed her to a microscopic level.

As the little monster made his landing, Ruby rushed to his side cheering, "GOOD JOB GIBFER!" Then picked up her son for a big hug, rubbing her cheek against his while he giggled, "You saved all of Remnant."

In the far distance however, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ozpin stood by and observed the deus ex machina completely dumbfounded by how easy the ultimate evil in their world was destroyed. "I-I'm at a loss for words," The heiress stammered.

"What do we do now professor?" The brawler asked.

The headmaster simply motioned, "Salem maybe gone, but the world will always need huntsmen. Let's head back to Beacon so you girls can have a normal educational upbringing without any life altering experiences."

* * *

 **Back in the dorm of Team RWBBY(yes RWBBY not RWBY)**

Here lies the, currently ill, fifth member Bleu. A blue haired girl, wearing a blue hoodie and black leggings. The extra member curled up in a blanket, lying on an overly large bean bag chair in the middle of the two bunk beds. With her team finally back, she cheered in a raspy voice, "Heeey guys...How was classes."

"Weeeell, we kinda ditch all of our classes," Yang answered, "Also your girlfriend has a surprise for you."

The sick nerd stood up with a blanket wrapped around her, "Okay, what ***sniff*** is it?"

Ruby slowly approached her nerdy lover with a her child behind her back, "Okay _BLEEEEUUUU,_ Say hello," The young girl then pulled out the mini monster, "TO OUR SOOOOON!"

The creature gave a loud gibberish greeting, startling the poor girl as Bleu fell to the floor, "WHAT DA HELL IS THAT THING!"

Ruby scoffed at her girlfriend's ignorance, "This **thing** , is our son Gibfer."

"I-uh wha-ah-ah" The geek mumbled, "I have so many questions."

Little red placed her little kid on the floor and explained, "Okay, so we found this portal leading to another world where this evil guy name Cell was going to destroy that universe's version of Remnant that they called Earth for some reason. Anyway he proved to be too powerful and-"

"I'm...Already lost."

"Look the point is, this evil guy Cell wanted his kid to kill us, but this little bundle of joy is just too cute to do any evil. So we brought him back to our world and when Ozpin met Gibfer-"

"Gibfer?" The blue geek winced.

"Yeah he's our son, any-a-way, when Ozpin realized how powerful he is, Gibfer lifted the four of us and Ozpin to Salem's lair and then our little boy-"

"Wait-who's Salem?"

"Oh yeah, apparently all the Grimm are lead by this evil lady named Salem who wants to destroy the world or something, anyways Gibfer destroyed the Grimm's mutation pools and killed Salem herself. Now the Grimm won't be mass produced anymore and will eventually be driven to extinction."

Bleu stared back her love, completely dumbfounded by this exposition dump. She then glanced at the little creature and winced, "And...You want to raise this thing...As our kid?"

"YEEEESS, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we're still students at Beacon. How are we suppose to take care of this little...Whatever it is?"

"Come on Bleeeeuuu, just look at him." Ruby squeaked while holding the little monster.

The nerd smirked in response and admitted, "Well...He is kind of cute."

"Riiiight, and Bleu," Little red hushed while placing one hand on her girlfriend's face, "I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

Bleu blushed at the sentiment and finally gave in, "Oh Ruby, you always know what to say. Alright, I'll help you raise this little guy."

And thus a dorm room that was already occupied by five women and a dog, now has a blue bio android, capable of destroying all life on the planet.

What adventures will fall before them? Find out next time on Ruby adopts a Cell Jr.

* * *

 **So just to explain, Bleu Greann is an OC created by my AWESOME friend lilytherose2112 in her story called Greannrose. It's a good story and I love the OC Bleu as well as the chemistry between her and Ruby and this is coming from someone who generally didn't like any of Ruby's ships prior to reading Greannrose and someone who normally wouldn't give OC driven stories a chance.**

 **She also helped me pick out the name Gibfer. Short for Gibbifer Californicus. Which is a little blue beetle. So now we have Gibfer Rose, son of Ruby and Bleu.**

 **Anyways, I was just watching some Cell vs videos from TFS and Devilartemis and I randomly thought, what would THIS Cell do if Team RWBY challenged him? Well, this is what I came up with. Hope y'all enjoyed it**

 **PS don't ask for your OCs to be included. Bleu is only here because lilytherose2112 and I are this fucking tight yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been one day since the death of Salem. Ozpin was tucked away in his office in complete bliss, knowing humanity would be safe from Salem's wrath forever and anyone alive who ever associated with her, went into hiding, out of fear of Gibfer's immense power. Yes, it appears the little monster taking residence in Remnant, was the greatest blessing to befall upon their world. However, not everyone agreed with the headmaster as an old friend stormed into his office.

"OZPIN!" The enraged James Ironwood growled, "What...The FUCK, do you think you're doing?"

"A fine hello to you to General."

"Do you want to explain to me, why this school is harboring a monster capable of wiping out our entire planet and while you're at it, explain why I'm just now hearing about it? Out of all the asinine things you've pulled over the years, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"Gibfer has submitted himself under the care of Miss Rose and he is currently behaving as any normal child should."

"Is that right," The General shot back, "Then tell me this, what happens when it decides he doesn't want to listen to his new mother anymore and kills everyone?"

"I have confidence in Miss Rose's abilities to show the child, proper care and guidance that will not demean him in anyway to cause such an outcome."

"She fifteen years old Ozpin."

"Yes and out of all of this school's pregnant teens, I believe Miss Rose demonstrates the best motherly qualities."

"I-...What?"

"Did I not mention our school has teenagers sharing cooed dorms? Quite a few of our first years result in pregnancy."

A bit unsettled by this reveal, Ironwood deflected, "Okay not even worth getting into right now. My point is, we need to put that thing back where it came from, or so help me-"

"Salem's dead."

Dumbfounded, the General mumbled, "...Eh...What?"

"...Look I was startled by Gibfer's power and his lunacy, but then I saw first hand how Miss Rose calmed the child down and quelled his violent urges and when I directed his madness towards Salem's liar, he destroyed her and the mutation pools that were spawning the Grimm with essentially no effort. I believe Gibfer can grow to a fine young man and when he's big and strong, he'll be Remnant's greatest protector."

"...Ozpin...The worse case scenario is still too great of a risk to take. What happens when that thing's urges take over and his supposed mother can't control him anymore? All of us combined, wouldn't be able to stop him."

"...Sending him back isn't an option. The wormhole that brought him here had been closed the moment he came into our world, so as of now there's no way to send him back. Which means the only deterrent left is to study his genetic makeup and find a weakness."

The General stood tall and probed, "So that's why you called me here."

The headmaster then pulled out a small liquid sample and presented it to his associate, "I oversaw Gibfer's medical examination and I managed to get a hold of the child's DNA, a vile of his saliva. I may have confidence in Miss Rose's affections, but I'm of course willing to take precautions."

Ironwood grabbed hold of the vile and studied the contents intently.

Ozpin then further explained, "I would have extracted a blood sample, but as it appears, none of our needles can pierce him."

"No need, saliva will do fine," The General assured as he began walking away, but before leaving James added, "If there is a way to kill this thing, my people **will** find it."

* * *

Back in the dorm of Team RWBBY, we find Bleu becoming more accustomed to her new son. She lifted up the little monster high, smiling at his joyish giggles, "Oh Gibfer, you're such a delight to have around this place."

The mini android then uttered a simple phrase, "Da-Da-Daaaaaa..."

His mother gasped, "Oh my god, are you saying your first words? Come on buddy."

"Daaaaaa-DAAAAAAA" He exerted.

"Come on Gibfer you can do it, just sound it out. Daaaaaa?"

"DEEEEEAAAAATH!"

The mother froze with fear as she uttered, "Uh...Excuse me?"

"DOMINATION!"

Slowly setting the child down, Bleu shivered, "Uh, sweetie...Maybe we should-"

"Destruction, domination," He chirped.

The unsettled girl shook and slowly backed away as the little gremlin cackled maniacally. Of course, at this moment, her love Ruby had entered. "Hi guys," She chirped, while giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before rushing over to scoop her son up, "How are my two lovelies doing?"

"Uhhhh-hu-uhhh, Ruby..." Bleu mumbled, "Gibfer just learned his first words and w-."

"HE DID!" Little red cheered before turning her attention back to her son, "Well go on Gibfer, talk, talk for momma."

"Uh Ruby...You should know."

"DEATH!" The mini cell sang out, "Genocide, extermination, kiiillllll, KILL EVERYONE!"

Ruby's mouth gaped open, her eyes wide as she lowly moaned. Bleu glanced over to her weapon and was seconds away from lunging towards it until.

"Oh my god, _Bleeeuuu_ ," her lover cheered, " _Our son is SOOOOO smart._ "

"...Really?" The nerd winced, "That's...That's what you're picking up from this?"

"Well yeah, genocide and extermination are really big words for a toddler."

"He also said **KILL** everyone."

"I know right, only a day old and he's already forming sentences, I couldn't be prouder."

"RUBY! Shouldn't you be concerned about **WHAT** he's saying," Bleu asserted.

"Well no he's just a kid, so why should it matter," her lover argued back.

"Ruby, you got that thing from an evil bug mutant android. Why aren't you the least bit concerned about what his spawn is saying?"

"Because," Ruby hushed, "I know he loves me. Look I know he does nothing, but think about all the ways he can destroy all life on this planet, but it doesn't matter. I know I can raise him right."

"Ruby..."

"And as the old saying goes," The leader gazed upon her love in hopeful eyes.

"Ruby," Her partner continued to moan.

"It takes a village to raise a child."

"Yeah-but..."

"Please Bleu...He might be a monster, but he's still a kid."

Bleu looked down in shame, she wanted to believe in her partner, but how could she? The logical side of her brain wouldn't allow her to think of any other scenario that didn't end with this thing murdering her and everyone she knew. She contemplated the idea of reaching out to her parents for help, but just then, little Gibfer picked up on his mother's anxious state. He didn't mean to upset her, he only acted in what he felt was a natural state of mind. The little android then left Ruby's arms and hovered towards Bleu's personal space. The poor girl flinched and took a step back, as she stared upon this creature with a terrified look until. "Mmmm-MMMoaooaom"

Suddenly, the girl's fears began to quell as Gibfer moaned with a remorseful expression, "Sssss-SSSSSaaaAAAwy."

And just like that, all the dread that filled the poor girl's mind had ceased as she placed a single hand on her child's head, "It's okay little buddy. It's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

As time went on, Gibfer became more settled in with Team RWBBY, even to the point of attended classes with them. Not as a student, but more of a pestering bystander to his mothers and by extension his parents' teammates. As Glynda's sparring class commenced, we find Jaune playing a defensive battle against his opponent, Nolan. Nolan was a second year student who was a cat Faunus, with shaggy black hair, with feline ears popping out, basically meaning the author's self insert OC is so lazily designed, that he's essentially a male Blake. The man wore a white and gray t-shirt with a cat emblem on his chest and white shorts and his weapon of choice was twin gauntlets with extendable blades and two gun barrels up top. The cat kept his distance jumping and twirling about every time the knight got a little close all while bombarding Jaune with bullets. As the blonde closed in, Nolan shouted out "WAAAIIIIT, Time out Jaune."

Although dumbfounded by this action, the blonde complied only for their teacher to lecture. "Excuse me, Mr..." Glynda paused while glancing back at her clipboard, "Meow-Meow-Fuzzyface-Jingle-McSugarpaws?"

"That's my overcomplicated name don't wear it out." The cat man chirped.

However up upon the stands, featuring Team RWBBY with the addition of the mini android, Bleu quietly jested, "I honestly don't know how you could wear that stupid name out."

The professor then asserted, "Listen, you'll never get the opportunity to call a time out in a real fight, thus unless I decree it there are no time outs here."

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware." Nolan bantered, "I just think Jaune should get that thing off his face."

"Wha-what thing?" The knight squeaked as he examined his face through the reflection of his sword.

The prompted the perfect opportunity for the cat, as he retracted his claws and with all his might, he delivered a devastating strike at his opponent's face and as Jaune struggled to get back up, Nolan answered, "Juuuuuss-MY FIST!"

And with that final strike Jaune's aura was reduced to two percent, well below the acceptable limits. Thus Glynda declared, "The winner now resides as Nolan Meow-Meow-Fuzzyface-Jingle-McSugarpaws."

"Hey no fair," Jaune protested, "He cheated."

"Jaaaauuune Puh-lease," The cat murmured, "There's no such thing as a fair fight."

The blonde student glanced over to his professor, only for her to add, "It's your own fault for letting your guard down. Take this defeat as a learning opportunity to never lose focus at the task at hand." She then glanced over towards the other students up in the stands, "We have time for one more match, let's see..." Glynda scrolled through the various names before deciding, "Let's have Ruby Rose today and-"

"OOOO, OO, OO, OOOOOOO," The young girl moaned and gestured, "I choose Pyrrha to be my opponent."

Glynda then motioned to the girl in question, "Miss Nikos, Miss Rose has initialized a challenge, do you accept?"

"Um..." The Spartan mumbled before briefly examining her hyperactive challenger, "Sure...That sounds swell."

YEEEEESSS," The leader cried, "I can't wait to show all of you, how much I improved."

Little red then dashed away, leaving a flurry of petals, as Pyrrha subtly sauntered down to the arena.

Bleu wasn't sure if her lover could match Pyrrha, but was eager to see this match unfold regardless. However as the two combatants made their way down, Gibfer tugged on the blueberry bitch's sweater pleading, "MOM, mooooom. I want apple juice."

The mother tried to mediate, "Sweetie I don't have apple juice, you drank all of it remember?"

"But mooooom, I neeeeed apple juice, so that I can drink apple juice."

Bleu sighed and dissuaded, "Do you want your coloring book?"

"Yeeessss," The child moaned while continually acting fussy, "I wanna color...I wanna color with apple juice."

The mother rolled her eyes while pulling out a coloring book and a pack of crayons out of her unrealistically deep pockets. The mini android then flipped to the first page to find an image of a forest. Gibfer then tightly grasped a blue crayon and smeared it across the trees.

The mother chuckled a bit, "You're drawing the trees blue sweetie?"

"Yeah, I wanted blue trees because your blue and I like you mommy."

"Well you know honey, you're blue too."

The little android's face lit up as he gasped, "I am, moooooom we're both blue isn't that awesome."

The nerd chuckled some more, "I guess we are."

* * *

However not everything was sitting well with Gibfer's inclusion. As today Ozpin was now being berated in his office by his most loyal agent Qrow. The lone wolf cussed out his employer through a floating square hologram shouting, "OZPIN! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"

"I see you've found out about Gibfer." The headmaster commented.

"Ozpin, I don't want that thing near my nieces. Get them the hell out of there, NOW!"

"I can't do that Qrow, Ruby is the only reason the child isn't going on a rampage."

"So what, am I suppose to just wait around until that thing does?"

"We are...Currently looking into a proper deterrent. Right now, Ironwood is examining the child's DNA to find a way to kill him if he loses control. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it, if you-"

"Ozpin," Qrow interrupted, "We can't wait for him to lose control, as soon as Jimmy finds a way put it down, that thing dies."

The headmaster groaned, "Qrow, that's not fair. Gibfer hasn't-"

"NOT FUCKING FAIR," He growled back, "Oz, don't talk to me about fair. You of all people shouldn't be talking about what's fair. Losing Summer, wasn't fair, I won't let your incompetence take Ruby and Yang away from me. That little monster dies, end of discussion."

Ozpin paused for a brief moment as he glanced down, then mediated, "Can you...At least keep Gibfer's existence from Tai?"

"Why the fuck should I? Those are his girls Ozpin, I can't keep him out of this."

"If you're dead set on Gibfer's termination, then it stands to reason telling Mr. Xiao Long wouldn't accomplish anything."

"If your putting his daughter's lives in jeopardy I have to tell him Oz. There's no way around it."

"And then what, he'd storm in here and drag Ruby and Yang out of school."

"Well..." Qrow stammered, "If that's what he thought was necessary."

"Of course, except Gibfer would become very upset to lose his mother. So upset he could lose control and destroy everything in his path."

"...Gnaaaa, this is a real shit situation Oz."

"Qrow...I didn't ask for this, when the child came to our world I was, and still am trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Sometimes it's better to tell a little lie than unload a massive truth."

"...Fine, I'll...Keep my mouth shut, but Oz...When the time comes, we're pulling the trigger."

"...Ruby won't be happy about that Mr Branwen."

"...No, She certainly won't. There's too much of her mother in her, but it doesn't matter. If we're not careful, that thing could lose control today and we wouldn't be able to stop it."

* * *

Meanwhile Pyrrha threw a devastating, finishing stomp upon Ruby's gut. This act completely shattered the poor girl's aura and the blow left Ruby in an intense agonizing pain as she hugged her stomach. Glynda rushed to the younger girl's aid as Pyrrha stared in shock with both hands covering her mouth. "I'm sorry," The red head cried.

The professor noted, "No need to worry Miss Nikos, she's going to be fine."

"Yeah I just-"

"Miss Nikos, accidents like these might be rare, but they do happen. It's not your fault."

"It's fine Pyrrha," Ruby winced, "I'm just...gaaah, happy you didn't hold back."

The rest of Team RWBBY looked down with concern, but as soon as Ruby stood up, even sluggishly, Yang comments, "That's my sister, no matter how hard you knock her down she just gets right back up."

Of course, not everyone took this act with grace. For a certain android, he stared at his mother's pain with worry and heartbreak. Gibfer then glance at his mother's opponent while his eyes widen and grinding his teeth. As the small child snarled, his other mother Bleu took notice and murmured, "Whoa hey Gibfer, it's not what you think. Ruby's fine, Pyrrha didn-"

In movements too fast for anyone to grasp, the tiny android appeared before the Spartan with contempt in his eyes. Pyrrha stared back at the tiny blue intruder, as her entire body quivered in this thing's presence. With all eyes on Gibfer, Ruby tried to rush to the situation shouting, "GIBFER WA-"

However in an instantaneous like speed, the child grabbed Pyrrha by the throat and slammed her against the wall. As she gasped for air, Gibfer raised his free hand, forming a tiny ball of ki. He hesitated ever so slightly given how nicely this woman had treated him before, but the idea of anyone hurting his mother had fueled him with great animosity. At this point, all he can think of was what would be a greater punishment, choking this harlot to death slowly or blasting her out of existence.

The room filled with screams and hollers with Glynda grabbing hold of the android with her telekinesis. The professor used all of her might to pull the child away, but Gibfer's immense power made for a fruitless effort as his grip upon the poor girl's neck tightened. Ruby dashed in and held her son close crying, "Let go of her Gibfer, she didn't mean it."

She cried and moaned with no avail as his anger drowned out his mother's pleas. Pyrrha can feel herself slipping out of consciousness, until one final scream broke through as Ruby cried, "GIBFEEEEEEEEEERRR!"

Finally breaking out of his violent hateful trance, the android released his victim. The red head fell coughing profusely, Jaune came seconds later to lift his love up and dragged her away. Gibfer looked up at the blonde teen as he stared back at him in horror. Then with Ruby holding onto her child close, the little android witness all the dread and terror across a sea of faces as they whispered at each other.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That thing nearly killed her."

"What even...Is he."

Gibfer looked down in shame, his eyes slowly started to water as he turned back to his mother crying into her shoulder, "M-moooom, I'm so sorry. I didn't meeeean it, M so sorry."

"Hey it's okay," Ruby cooed, "I'm fine, everyone's fine. This was just an unfortunate accident."

* * *

With the night approaching, all members of Team JNPR sat silently for what felt like an eternity. Although the android seemed rambunctious, his antics never felt life threatening until now. Pyrrha continually rubbed her neck having the weight of knowing how powerless she was against that thing. She always thought of herself as a warrior, someone who could rise up to any challenge, but that thing's very existence was nothing she thought possible. Even if Pyrrha dedicated every second of her life in improving herself, the end result would stay the same as that creature would still have the power to obliterate her and her loved ones in an instant.

Finally, the spartan broke the silence, "Guys...If I transferred to another school...Would you all follow me?"

Everyone looked up, none daring to question her suggestion as Nora squeaked, "Well...I know Ren and I could make an easy transfer."

The Asian turned to the side and whispered, "Maybe, but a part of me thinks I have to be here."

The ginger gazed at her childhood friend in shock, "R-Ren? Why on-"

Unfortunately her sentence was cut short as a certain heiress, while wearing her nightgown and carrying a pillow and blanket intruded on their room. Weiss meekly plead, "Can I...Stay here, for the time being? I...Don't feel comfortable in my room."

"Can't say I blame you," Jaune murmured. If Weiss was willing to share a room with him, the knight knew how serious this was.

"I'll...Just sleep on the floor and-"

"No need," Ren interjected, "You may take my bed."

"Ah...Ren that's nice of you, but I couldn't take your bed."

"No need to feel guilty," He replied while removing his blanket and pillow, "If you wish to sleep here then I wish to take residence in your room."

"WHAT!" The collective room answered in unison.

Nora rushed to his side and squeaked, "Ren you don't have to do this. I'll sleep on the floor or we can share a bed or-"

"This isn't about Weiss, Nora. I want to see Gibfer, I think he needs me specifically." Nora stared back at her love as he leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby sat on one of the beds while rubbing her son's back. Bleu's worries did return, but at the same time she knew Gibfer did feel remorse for what happened. The child stared blankly downward until the remaining members of team RWBBY were joined by their new roommate Ren, as he too held a blanket and pillow. "Hey girls, hows everyone holding up?"

Everyone stood quiet as the Ruby answered, "Things...Got a little intense before Weiss left."

The Asian glanced over to the empty bed, dumped his contents onto it, then sauntered towards the child, and knelt down to his level with smile, "Hey little guy, how are you feeling?"

"I...I didn't mean to," The child moaned as his voice cracked.

"I know you didn't. You didn't fully comprehend what was happening and acting out of pure instinct." Gibfer looked over to this man, with hope in his eyes, "Can I tell you something Gibfer? When I was small, just like you, I lost two people very important to me."

"You did?"

"Yes, as smart as you are, you're still a child. You have this power, but not the maturity to use it correctly. I don't blame you for what you did because I know if I had your power, well...I'd still have my parents."

Everyone feel silent after that bombshell. Bleu and Blake all glanced at each other while Yang thought back on her relationship with Summer and Ruby stared back into those sad pink eyes. "Gibfer, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. You did a bad thing today, but at least your heart was in the right place. I know you can grow up to be a good person if you really tried and if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

Although Yang had her fears after this incident, she too began to sympathize with this creature. The blonde then sat on the other side of the android and rubbed his back as well, "And I'll be here for you too."

The child smiled at his new family as Ren soothed, "Now, what would you like to do?"

Gibfer turned to the side before answering, "Can...Can you give Pyrrha something."

* * *

After a short while, the three remaining members of JNPR and Weiss were all tucked away, each trying to get some sleep. They were then momentarily rejoined by Ren as he entered the dorm making a B-line to Pyrrha's bed. He gave her a tiny piece of folded paper explaining, "Gibfer wanted you to have this."

The Spartan held the paper and gazed upon intently too nervous to examine its contents. She looked back, only to find her teammate had already began his journey back, looking down at the paper once more, she continued to stare at it until hearing the final door click, indicating Ren had left. After a deep breath, she slowly unfolded her parcel to find...A small coloring of blob like people, one small blue one and a larger yellow one with red lines coming from the head area and on the bottom read the simple message of... _Sorry_.

Pyrrha examined this message for a few good seconds until finally placing it upon her nightstand. She lied down staring at it until she could finally fall asleep, all while a multitude of thoughts about Gibfer invaded her mind.

* * *

 **Well guys, shit just got real. So just to explain, the teams are still the same, it's just for the time being Weiss will be sleeping in the Team JNPR dorm and Ren will take residence in the Team RWBY dorm. So yeah, if Ruby and Bleu are Gibfer's mothers, Ren will be his uncle.**

 **Anyway I should explain, the OC Nolan is my self insert and only really exists as a response to my friendship with lilytherose2112 who is super awesome and I love her self insert so much that I've created my own. So yeah, Nolan's entire character is modeled to be exactly like me and by that I mean he's a complete and utter faggot and if you're interested you'll love him in his story I've been writing called "Nolan the stupid neko."**

 **Anyways until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

A solid week had past, given the incident Gibfer had in combat class. Word across the school spread like wildfire as a new found fear had befallen the students of Beacon. Before there were some concern looks, but for the most part people were far more intrigued on what he was, rather than what he can do. Now, the child served as a boogieman, that his parents Ruby and Bleu decided it be best to limit his exposure to the public. Granted, despite the new reputation, there was one man in particular who ran towards the impending threat as he truly believed it was where he was needed most.

Early in the morning, we find the dorm of team RWBBY all sleeping soundly. The parents were cuddled together upon the love sack, but throughout the twisting and turning, Bleu was only partly on the bed as she laid face down and her top off was hanging off like a stupid drunk. While Ruby was the exact opposite as her bottom half was hanging off, however her torso was between her lovers legs and used her bitch's ass as a pillow. Gibfer, however, stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently for everyone to wake up, as he did every night given he never sleeps. Today, through his waiting, team RWBBY's newest roommate had awaken with a stretch and yawn, then turned to the direction of the little monster. "Good morning Gibfer," he smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"...The whole school still hates me Ren, how am I suppose to feel?" The child grumbled.

"Well, you just need to give them time to see how great you can be," The Asian assured as he left the bed.

"But how am I suppose to do that, the only thing I'm good at is destruction."

"Well...Have you ever considered learning a new skill?"

"Like what?"

"Well maybe..." Ren paused for a moment, as he noticed his blued haired buddy began to regain consciousness.

"Hmmmm, ah my head hurts," Bleu cried, before noticing the other two awake, "Oh, morning boys."

"Say Bleu," Ren probed, "what's something you're proficient at, to the point you can teach it to another?"

"...Cooking?" She shrugged.

"Very well then Gibfer, your mother and I will teach you how to cook."

"Wa-We will?"

"Awsome!" The child cheered, "OOOOO, can we make spaghetti?"

"...You want spaghetti, for breakfast?" The nerd mumbled.

"Well yeah, spaghetti's my favorite."

"Didn't you tell me, you knew a proper recipe for that meal?" Ren inquired.

"Well yes, my family has it quite a lot." Bleu answered.

"Then it's settled," The ninja declared, "We're making spaghetti."

Bleu stared on slightly confused, but quickly thought, eh why not people have breakfast for dinner all the time so why not the other way around. Of course, she then came to the sudden realization that her lover was very much resting her face on her ass. Ruby then made small incoherent murmuring in her sleep as she rubbed her face in between those cheeks. "Ehhh, little help," Bleu cried.

Ren then made his way to the other side and slowly pulled her away from Ruby's grasp like a Jenga piece.

* * *

Shortly after the two teens got dress, they and Gibfer made their way to the dorm community kitchen for their activity. Of course, for one little bug, the anticipation of cooking excited him to a marvelous extinct. As Bleu laid out the vegetables needed for their sauce, she explained, "Okay Gibfer, our first task is to minced these up so that they can made into a nice chunky paste, so I'll need you to-"

"ALREADY ON IT MOM!" The child cried as he zipped past her and hovered horizontally over the ingredients. Then while applying just enough force to not damage the counter, he threw a barrage of tiny fists, mashing everything in a messy splatter. The end result was a chunky glob across their work space and a mother covered in all sorts of juices. "Oops uhhh, sorry mom," Gibfer moaned as he hovered vertically in the presence of his victim.

Bleu simply laughed and held her son close in an effort to get him messy too as she chirped, "Oh you little scamp."

The android giggled until Ren, while wearing his signature do nothing to the cook apron, called out, "Gibfer, can you come here for a moment."

The child happily broke free of his mother's grasp and flew to his uncle's direction. Bleu then took this opportunity to scrap the mushy contents into a bowl as her fellow cook showed Gibfer a boiling pot of water with a few boxes of spaghetti noodles on the side. "Now, that we have our pot boiling, we have to determine how much spaghetti we're gonna need" The Asian explained before calling out to the nerd, "Excuse me Bleu, how many of your teammates would be willing to eat spaghetti for breakfast?"

"Honestly you might as well make all of it," She answered, "Whatever we don't eat, he'll scarf it down. Kid's like a bottomless pit."

"Very well then," The green ninja submitted before turning back to his student, "Gibfer, go ahead an-"

Ren immediately silenced himself as the little bug kid had already opened all the packages and chucked the contents in haphazardly. Most of the noodles made their way into the pot while a few sprinkled about. Both teens simply giggled as the jade warrior thought to himself, yep just like Nora.

Meanwhile, Bleu's guardian angel had also been giggling to himself as he smirked, "Heh, I wasn't too sure about this thing, but I gotta say, I like my new grandson."

Then proceeded to the final task as little Gibfer began stirring the pot in a violent and vigorous fashion as his excitement got the better of him. The pot rocked from side to side as the little monster cackled evilly, like a mad scientist, with water splashing about. Of course Ren placed a single hand on his shoulder and murmured, "calm down little scamp. Proper food requires care and patience."

Gibfer stared back at his uncle in wonder and smoothed down his technique.

"There we go, say how about tonight, for dinner, Bleu show's you how to make her famous French toast?"

The child's eyes widened as he gasped, "Mom, you know how to do that?"

"Of course," She cheered," I'm quite proud of my French toast recipe."

"Can you guys teach me how to cook everyday?" Gibfer shrieked with excitement.

Ren turned towards his friend and answered, "It's fine with me."

Bleu followed suit with a smile and echoed, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

 **Just a short simple chapter, to get Ren involved. Also if you're wondering who the guardian angel is, that's another OC of my friend lilytherose2112 for her story Greannrose.**

 **Just had to give him a quick cameo.**


	5. Chapter 5

With the new routine in place, none had a harder time of adapting to it than Ruby Rose. It was fun to take Gibfer to classes with her as a quiet well behave stand in and before, despite his outlandish appearance, the mini android was welcomed by the Beacon academy students. However, every morning before classes, Ruby would need a long arduous goodbye to her son as she cried, "Okay and just remember, I packed plenty of snacks for you-"

"Ruby," Blake moaned, trying to get her leader's attention.

The mother, however, continued to console her son, "And-and we just got Kung Fu ninja slayer ultimate death battle 3 in case you get bored."

"Ruby!"

Little red still persisted to ignore her friend's pleas as the squeak in her voice got higher and a small amount of liquid in her eyes welled up, "And-And..."

She then halted her moans as their newest roommate placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," Ren soothed, "He'll be fine."

Ruby looked up and gave her newest addition a small nod and a smile, then reached down to give Gibfer a hug before returning to the group. As the leader stood up and sauntered out, her lover Bleu wrapped her arm around her and whispered, "It's okay, I love the little guy too, but you do know...He'll be right here waiting for you in open arms."

"Thanks Bleu," She cried.

With the group gone, Gibfer took the time to reflect more on Ruby's affections. To the android, a few hours didn't feel very long, yet to his mother they felt like an eternity. Gibfer felt blessed such a loving caring person took him in and gave him a home. He didn't know much about his father Cell, but considering how quickly his father gave him away, it's likely he didn't love him at all. In fact, Gibfer wondered if his father would even care in the slightest if he died. These thoughts would always pondered the child's head each and every tearful goodbye he received by Ruby, although he began to wonder if his other mother loved him as much. Sure Bleu liked having him around, but he could sense a small amount of fear lurking her mind. Even his aunt Yang, despite her efforts to help provide a welcoming presence, the android could still sense anxiety having to share a room with him. As for the other two Ren was always warm and welcoming, where as Blake often avoided making eye contact with him as she was very uncomfortable around him, not as much as Weiss of course. As for the rest of Beacon, it became quite clear he was no longer welcomed by anyone outside of his dorm room home. Gibfer took the time to wonder, if he'll ever be accepted, if he tries to be a good person, will others see him that way? Or will he always be seen as a monster? Of course, in the mist of these fleeting thoughts, the child heard a subtle knock on the door.

* * *

As Ruby, Bleu, Blake, Yang, and Ren exited their dorm, they were met with a irritated Weiss. "Finally, took you guys long enough," The ice queen snapped, "You know if one of is late, all of us are late right?"

Bleu shot the heiress a glare as Yang asserted, "Lay off Weiss, my sister just needed to say goodbye to her son."

"But it's every morning, you'd think she'd get use to it by now."

"Weiss, can you promptly shut up," Bleu growled.

"Gah-What did I say, I'm just looking out for our team's interests."

"Says the girl who left." The nerd fired back.

"Yeah, well-So did he. I mean seriously Ren, your team is waiting for you in class, why stay behind when you don't have to?"

"But I do have to," He soothed, "Weiss...Like it or not, he's a growing child who needs a nurturing environment and given where I've come from...I have to give that to him, if only so he can have another positive influence in his life...I don't expect you to understand."

But she did understood, the heiress fell silent remembering her own family life and how desperate she was to escape it. What with an abusive father, a malicious brother, and an out of touch alcoholic mother, Weiss did feel alone most days. If it weren't for Winter and Klein, who knows how she would have turned out.

As the group then turned the corner, on the other side of the hallway, a green Mohawk peaked out, to find the coast was clear. The bully Russell Thrash stepped out carrying a fairly large and heavy box. He gave a quick, but careful pace across and set the package right in the door of Team RWBY's dorm. Finally, He then gave a small knock and sprinted away in a desperate panic. With Russell gone, little Gibfer answered to find no there. The mini android hovered up to the doorknob length and turned side to side, to see what could have caused the knock, but quickly notice the large box right below him.

* * *

With Team RWBBY and Ren entering the dorm's elevator, the group was quickly invaded by a bully sprinting into their space, slapping the first floor button in an instinctual motion. Russell quickly became the eye of everyone's attention as he was breathing fast with terror filled eyes.

"Uuuhhh, Russell is it?" Ruby motioned, getting the boy's attention, "Why aren't you with your team?"

"What's it to you?" He growled in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibfer had pushed the mysterious package inside and began to examine its outward appearance as it was excessively covered in duct tape. He thought carefully as to why anyone would need this much tape, but jarringly enough he took notice of the bizarre green hair sticking out from the side. He shrugged and held up his index finger to form a tiny Ki blade and slowly, but carefully cut the binds like butter.

* * *

As the elevator doors unveiled, Russell sprinted away with Ruby stepping out shouting, "RUSSELL! What the hell is going on?!"

"Ruby, he's just some asshole," Yang mediated, "Whatever he did, isn't worth your time."

"...No, something's not right," The leader decreed sprinting after the bully. The others took a quick glance at each other and sprinted after.

* * *

Outside, Russell rejoined with his fellow teammates, as they stood outside the RWBY dorm's window. "Guy's I don't know about this," Dove cried pacing back and forth, "What if it doesn't work and we just pissed him off?"

"It's better than waiting for that little shit to kill us," Cardin growled as he continued to stare up at the window, "At this point, whatever happens, happens."

Ruby quickly jolted towards the four men, screaming at their Mohawk member, "RUSSELL! What the hell did you do?!"

* * *

Cut to the dorm, Gibfer pulls back the cardboard to reveal it to be filled to the prim with a large assortment of dust crystals. The child let out a small confused, "Huh?" As he pulled the backing some more to find a string taped to it and with the extra tow, he heard a small clicking sound. "What the-"

* * *

Suddenly outside, an eruption of fire, ice, and lightning, flared up in the RWBY dorm room. The explosion decimated the window as well as the surrounding wall, causing debris to fling out into a chaotic panic of students fleeing the area. Ruby gazed up at the inflicted area with tears in her eyes screaming, "GIBFER!" Before dashing off in a flurry of petals.

The remaining members of Team RWBBY and Ren had exited the building just in time to witness the destruction themselves. Yang, gazed over to an upset Ruby, as her sister dashed past them to get back inside the building. Able to put two and two together, the brawler's eyes gave their signature red tint as she rushed over to the perceived bombers. As Cardin continued to examine the wreckage, praying that little monster is gone for good, only to be tackled to the ground with a blonde screaming in his face, "What the hell is wrong with you fuckers!"

Cardin growled back while being pin down, "We did what needed to be done you stupid bi-...OH GOD **NOOOOO!"**

Turning to the ginger's line of sight, Yang as well as everyone else saw an enraged Gibfer slowly hover just outside the smoldering remains of the dorm room. He turn to the direction of team CRDL much to the dismay of Dove.

"OH GOD!" The small one screamed, "He knows it was us!"

Dove quickly sprinted in the opposite direction only to crash into the hard surface of a solid black glyph, causing the frantic teen to knock himself out. Russell gave off a few moans and attempted to sprint in another direction, only for Ren to twist his arm and drive his face into the ground. "You're not going anywhere," The Asian stated.

Bleu and Blake stood near the fourth member, Sky Lark, only for the large man to stare up at the tiny monster in dread as he dropped to his knees, "It's over boys, I knew this was a bad idea."

Gibfer stared down at the squirming men, his anger raised as the urge to kill began flow through his body once more. These pests really thought that pathetic bomb could kill me, he thought to himself, I should eradicate all four of them right now, maybe even wipe out their entire species, maybe even the entire planet. All the sick twisted thoughts he once had from the second he was born had reentered his mind, the idea these insects could kill such a perfect being with that bomb was laughable. Gibfer's psyche had nearly twisted into one of a pure murderous mindset...That is until he heard that faithful cry of, "GIBFER!"

Turning to the source, the child saw his mother, Ruby, standing in the decrepit remains of their dorm with tears rushing down her cheeks, but a nimble smile as she moaned, "I'm so glad you're okay."

The problem was, he wasn't okay. What's Gibfer suppose to do now, just hide from a world that wants him dead? He feared, his mother's love couldn't fix what happened here. He gazed down at Team CRDL once more, with every fiber of his being wanting to murder them...But, he knew his mother wouldn't approve of that. "I'm sorry," Gibfer hushed, "But I can't be here anymore...Goodbye...Mother."

And in speeds no one there could read, the android dashed off, leaving a heartbroken parent, as Ruby dropped to her knees with more tears dripping out.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few solid weeks with Gibfer gone, the mini android sat atop a large building looking down at all the people in the busy city of Vale. It became clear he was now going to endure a life of being hated forever, for what he did to Pyrrha, it seemed as though all people could do was see him as a monster. A part of him wanted to be good for his mother's sake, he lived to see Ruby smile, but couldn't deny the darkness in his heart. The sick twisted side that wanted to destroy all life on this planet and move onto the next, it almost felt instinctual. So if many people will only see him as a monster, then why try to be different? Why not bring their species to extinction, nobody could stop him after all. Except for her of course, Ruby Rose, the lust for genocide had been hindered because of one person's affections.

The Cell Jr inhaled, then exhaled, contemplating his options, perhaps he should take to space. Find another planet to live on for a fresh start, one without the restraint of worrying about what his mother would think, should he choose to live maliciously. However, seconds before making his decision, the child heard a cold ominous, "Hello."

Now as we know, Atlas had been keeping a close eye on Gibfer since his discovery. Ironwood wanted to know where he was at all times and despite knowing his location now, the mini Cell was not approached by any Atlas personnel. For the Atlas faction merely monitored him from a distance, no, instead the little mutant was approached by a member of a different faction. One that had been monitoring his every move as well, one with a leader who had special interests in him since the death of Salem, a leader who took the opportunity to meet with him alone face to face. The man who approached little Gibfer was the one and only terrorist leader, Adam Taurus. "How are we feeling today, Gibfer...Rose?"

The android levitated upright and turned to face his new guest and shot a stern look, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I would introduce myself," The Faunus grinned, "But...Not today, that would simply complicate things."

"Then you're a stranger and my mom told me to not talk to strangers, now get out of here before I blow your head off."

The terrorist leader gave a small chuckle before stepping forward, "Well if you did that, you'd be doing a lot of people a huge favor. A lot of people out there want me dead too kid."

Gibfer stood in shock as he moaned, "Wha-really? Why do people want you dead?"

Adam gazed to the side and softly explained, "It's because I'm dangerous, my people suffer at the hands of humanity and I plan to put what's right under any means necessary. Humans are evil creatures Gibfer, they hunted the Faunus for sport, they endanger the lives of my people in order to mine dust, sprinkle in a few hate crimes, and yet when I return their hostility...I'm the monster."

The child looked downward in disgust and whispered, "I...Didn't know about those things."

"Of course you didn't, you're just a kid after all. Of course humans like to brainwash my people into thinking they're equal, makes it easier to oppress them. The thing is Gibfer, I know exactly what you're going through. You wanted to protect your mother and yet people are disgusted with you. I don't think that's fair at all, and I just want you to know, there's a whole group of people who know how you feel," Adam step closer, knelt down to the child's level and further explained, "The White Fang, is an organization specializing in justice for the oppressed and from my perspective, you're just like us kid. To me, you're a little beetle Faunus."

Gibfer's eyes shot open as he immediately gazed at his arm's exoskeleton, this man was right in a way. Gibfer had a human like body with beetle like traits. Adam then stood back up, turned and began to leave, "We'll see each other again kid and remember, the Fang will always help its people, that includes you. Now go back to your mother kid, I'm sure she's worried sick."

The little bug boy smiled at the fact that regardless of how much hate he would acquire, at least there were others who would accept him. After all, it never occurred to this creature, that he could relate to the Faunus of this world. However a fleeting thought entered his mind with this mysterious man's last words, could he really go back to his mother like nothing happened? A wave of guilt filled his mind of leaving her without even giving it a second thought.

* * *

Of course, Adam's kind words were not for pure noble intentions. For he and his associates had something in mind for the impressionable little guy. Later that night we find the terrorist leader walking through a warehouse with only a table seating Cinder, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald in the middle of the building and below the only source of light in an otherwise pitch black environment. As Taurus arrived at his meeting, he slowly pulled at his seat with all eyes on him. Finally Cinder broke the silence with a cold, "So, how'd your little talk go?"

"Quite well actually," He uttered with a menacing grin, "Got the little gremlin thinking he's a Faunus."

"Excellent, soon he'll be putty in our hands."

"I'm sorry, but," Emerald interjected, "Do you really think that thing will join up with us just because of one conversation with a stranger?"

"Of course not, that would be way too easy. Adam's words were merely a stepping stone for what's gonna happen next." The vixen then turned towards her multicolored associate, "Neo, if you please."

Neo then sat up straight, closed her eyes and allowed her hair to take on the hue of black with red highlights. She then opened her eyes to reveal her now silver irises and with a few grunts, the little girl began to speak in a pitch perfect Ruby impression, "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. I'm obnoxious, cliché, and I'll never shut up."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this miss Rose," Cinder soothed in a concerned tone, "But it appears the Atlas forces have killed your entire team."

"They have," Neo moaned as she continued to stay in character, "Well then, I'll just have to get Gibfer to destroy their entire kingdom."

Emerald stared in dismay as her leader cooed, "Any questions?"

"Uh-no mam," The thief uttered.

"Good, you just keep spreading those rumors. We need everyone at Beacon to be terrified of him."

"I got a question," Mercury probed, "If we kill Team RWBBY, what happens when that thing finds his mother's corpse?"

"Simple," The vixen hushed as she ignited a small flame from her hand, "I won't leave a body...For him to find."


End file.
